Unexpected Events
by PyLea94
Summary: Kyle finds out Stan has broken up with Wendy. Again. Turns out Stan doesn't like taking control and decides to confide in his best friend. Story hopefully better than summary. READ NAO!


It should have been a normal nigt over at Kyle's on a Saturday. Ordering our usual chinese, 4 hours of video gaming on his Xbox and just acting like idiots throughout the night until our eyelids were too painful to stay open. That's how this weekend should have been. Unfortunately, this is South Park. Whatever was normal doesn't stay that way for long. Sometimes a weird incident here can be kinda cool but other times it just fucks everything up. Well, usually anyway. And god I need to shut up and just get on with my story.

It was a typical Friday in October for us. My mum would drop me off over Kyle's, his mom and dad would fuck off to some theatrical show or whatever that was out of town for the entire weekend and Ike would usually stay over a friend's until his parents got back Sunday night. So basically, Kyle was lucky in that regard when it came to landing chicks. Weekends were golden days! We may have our legit routine of staying over each other's house during this time but he's ditched me before for girls. Anyway, I shouldn't bitch and moan about it.

So there we were, in front of his TV with our takeaway and various packets and bowls half full of junk food and Call of Duty 4 in the Xbox, and I was on the verge of kicking the shit out of his game console and throwing the remote at the screen cause I fucking sucked ass at video games!

"Dude, you really suck!" Kyle snickered, shaking his head slowly, "You'd think you'd improve even a bit."

"Yeah yeah," I sighed, handing him five dollars. God, I just seemed to be getting poorer cause of the sneaky jew.

"Hey Stan," he turned to me quickly, sounding too serious for my liking, "You seem quiet. You ok dude?" I sighed quietly. I sometimes wish he was oblivious like Butters but he seems to know all the nerd.

"Wendy broke up with me," I said blankly. Yeah, I was still on and off with her. It was like a stupid video that was constantly on replay. We'd be in a non-communicating relationship, she'd break up with me for some irrelevant and shitty reason before begging me to take her back a week later and like the twat I am, I'd take her back.

"Dude i'm sorry..." I felt that hand on my shoulder, something he grew accustomed to doing whenever this happenned. I seemed to improve immensely with handling break ups a lot better than 5 years ago.

"Don't even worry about it," I laughed quietly, "I told her I didn't like her in that way so hopefully she'll go find someone else now. She's just not my type I guess."

"Oh?" Kyle questioned slyly, dragging out that syllable, "Then what is your type? I'm guessing not controlling and indecisive bitch?"

I rolled my eyes at him before starting "She's way too submissive. During the time I was with her she always wanted me to be in control all the time. I was the one that had to make the first move, initiate anything intimate. I don't mind it sometimes but it's just not me to be controlling."

It wasn't just with Wendy that was a problem either. When we left elementary school people expected me to be join all the sports clubs, become captain of the football team. A regular jock sterotype. Unfortunately for those fuckers I went on join the Drama club, took up guitar lessons and shocking news, I'm even getting good grades in my lessons. Admittedly i'm on the school soccer team and gymnastics team but i'm not a star athlete in the least!

"Dude... that little speech sounded kinda gay." I can honestly say that the asshole deserved to get shoved off the sofa onto the floor face first. "Shut up Kyle!"

"There's nothing wrong with being gay if you are," Kyle stated a bit too bluntly, "The way it sounds is that you'd rather be with someone who's dominant than be the dominant one." I raised an eyebrow at him skeptically "In a more simpler term?"

"You'd rather get fucked than do the fucking cause you're a girly little bottom bitch."

"Gee, you're a sweet friend. What ever would I do without your kind words."

"Well are you gay?"

That question came as a bit of a suprise to me, but I wasn't gonna let him think that knocked me back a bit, "Haven't really thought about it... I mean I can't judge if I prefer guys or girls cause I haven't done anything with a dude."

"You wanna?" I heard that sly but seductive tone before I got ungraciously yanked off the sofe and on top of him. He was lucky I'm shorter than him and quite light. I didn't harbour a feminine figure like Butters or Tweek, but I wasn't exactly brawny or muscular. Years of gymnastics and soccer gave me the slight and just-about-visible muscle tone but I maybe looked a bit younger than 14.

Unfortunately I couldn't say the same for Kyle. Everyone expected him to keep his scrawny girly-boy appearance but alas, he actually grew to be taller than half the boys in our year, Token being the tallest in our year and Craig second. All the years of swimming and long-distance running paid off and the guy was blessed with just that slight bit of muscle definition. It was funny how puberty and karma worked, huh.

During my internal log of comparing my best friend to me, the said best friend adjusted his position to get comfy and I could feel a strangely soft hand travelling up my calf and slowly hook it behind my knee, pulling my leg over him until I was sitting in his lap. Damnit, why wasn't I putting up a fight?

"Seeing as you're being indecisive," he groaned playfully before abruptly tilting his head up and kissing me quite roughly it actually startled me. I'm not gonna lie, I gave in quite quickly and just let him take over, tongues clashing together softly while a set of straight teeth gently toyed with my bottom lip.

Kissing Kyle was way different to kissing Wendy. Wendy always had lipgloss on which usually make things quite messy and frankly, it felt fucking slimy and I would try to avoid touching her lips in that state. Not to mention she was never very responsive and a lot of her actions were half-assed. Kyle's mouth was a lot more pleasant. The feel of his shapely and rougher mouth a lot more rough and eager than any other girl's was extremely pleasant in my opinion and every touch of his was a lot bolder. That soft hand twisting in my hair and tugging it just harsh enough to cause a small flash of pain as his other hand pulled me closer to him if it was possible. In contrast to Wendy, Kyle was a lot of forceful and controlling and it was driving me crazy for more!

"Kyle, sorry I didn't call you to tell you but I-" a small voice came from the door before it was quickly silenced, a pair of dark eyes staring at the boys and showing only a hint of shock. Well, Ike was taking it pretty well to find out his brother and his best friend we're getting gay with each other.

"Well," the kid sighed boredly, that grin on his face that would only wind up a brother, "I expected you two to have a boner for each other but I expected you to be the catcher Kyle."

"Ike! Go to your fucking room!"

* * *

><p>The following Monday me and Kyle were at school wasn't drastically different. My best friend of forever suggested we start going out, but it didn't affect me in any major way apart from I was in a dandy freaking mood. Nothing really changed between us either, we still had our normal conversations about random shit. And the only person who noticed anything at all was Kenny McCormick.<p>

"Hey," the dude greeted, his usual cheeky grin plastered on his face as always, "You guys been playing more than COD this weekend?" Still a pervert, as per usual.

"What would make you think that now?" Kyle shot back slyly, mirroring his grin. Kenny was actually taken back by that, clearing his throat slightly before chuckling.

"Damn, you work fast Kyle!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really didn't know how to finish this so Kenny decided to pull the curtains for you all!<strong>

**I really wanted to write a short story on this pairing on their possible relationship from a more "realistic" perspective. There's so many i've read that are waaay too OOC!**

**Reading way too many of these fics, a lot of the Style fanbase focuses on Kyle being a "oh so moe" uke and Stan as the pitcher and I think that is utter bollocks!**

**In my opinion now, i'd say Stan would be the submissive one in their relationship because he's more emotional and sensitive than Kyle, plus he's a bit of a pussy. xD**

**Kyle's definitely the more dominant one (again my opinion) because he's got a more fiery and more boyish personality than Stan. Let's not forget he's short-tempered and wouldn't hesitate to kick the shit out of someone!**

**If anyone likes, review please? =]**


End file.
